


Open My Eyes [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Monologue, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman having an out-of-body experience and the hospital bed she should be lying in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My Eyes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recording of a short performance monologue that I wrote. I thought it’d be fun to practice on some of my own stuff while I wait for a few authors to get back to me about podficing their works.

Length: 00:03:55

Download: You can download this podfic directly as an [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=32fb8e3e4d8676fe83392526ff529085&download).

  


_Transcript_

DANNIE: That’s me ( _Points to the hospital bed beside her_ ) lying there, or at least a pale, cold, lifeless version of me. Oh, they say It’s still alive…that I’m still alive, but just barely. I know because I hear them talking about it. Day after day I watch them pass through this room, in and out: the doctor, my family, and my friends. Sometimes they stop to talk to It, and I can reply to what they’re saying and pretend that we are actually having a conversation. It’s been two months since I’ve really talked to someone. Two months since I found myself standing here looking at me lying there while the doctor told my parents what was wrong.

Dr. Grierson, you know, is really nice. She told them all the facts and broke the news to them as gently as possible. I guess that didn’t make it any easier. My mom still cried. I learned then that one part of being whatever I am is that I can’t cry. I still feel the burning sensation in my eyes, and I wipe away imaginary moisture to fool myself that I’m still real. 

( _Sudden change of emotion_ ) It gets really boring here, though. I can’t eat or sleep and I have to go to another patient’s room to watch t.v. because they don’t turn it on for It. Mrs. Melanie next door watches a lot of soap operas. Jason from General Hospital is just- Phew. At least she can use a remote since she’s just paralyzed from the chest down while I’m…I’m not paralyzed. I didn’t fall off of a horse or get in a car accident. I was just there *existing, surviving maybe even living*, and then the pain started. Here ( _touches a part of her head_ ), and then here ( _covers one side with her palm_ ), and then here ( _covers whole head with both hands. Sinks to the ground while cradling her head in her hands_ ). It hurt, I didn’t say anything because I thought it was just a headache. It wasn’t. It was so much more. Dr. Grierson said I was bleeding. There wasn’t any blood coming out anywhere on me, it was inside me…where it wasn’t supposed to be. They tried surgery, and medicine, and I don’t know what, but it’s kind of hopeless. It’s really hopeless. 

Bryce is the only one who thinks I’m still coming back and waking up. He’s such an optimist. He replaces the flowers in my room twice a week, to make sure that fresh flowers are the first things I see when…if I open my eyes. I hope I open my eyes.


End file.
